


Vercheckt

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mix-up, Romance, Seto is Priest Seto, in Egypt, of hotel names, which is a bit not so good
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Das Fenster konnte er auch nicht öffnen, sonst würde die drückende Hitze von draußen ihren Weg in den noch vergleichsweise kühlen Raum finden. Denn man wollte es nicht glauben, aber die Klimaanlage hat noch bis vor fünf Minuten funktioniert. Und er wollte sich die Rest- Kühle bewahren...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Vercheckt

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

Allein saß er im abgedunkelten Raum.  
Hätte er die Jalousien oben, wäre es noch heißer als ohnehin schon.  
Das Fenster konnte er auch nicht öffnen, sonst würde die drückende Hitze von draußen ihren Weg in den noch vergleichsweise kühlen Raum finden. Denn man wollte es nicht glauben, aber die Klimaanlage hat noch bis vor fünf Minuten funktioniert. Und er wollte sich die Rest- Kühle bewahren. 

Der Deckenventilator ging auch nicht.  
Den hatte er gleich nach seiner Ankunft ausprobiert.

Schwüle Luft umgab ihn.   
Feuchtheiß drückte sie schwer auf ihn. 

Obwohl er nur saß, sich nicht bewegte, hatte er nicht einen einzigen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach einem schönen angenehm kühlen Bad. Nach den angenehmen Spielereien der sogenannten modernen Zivilisation. Nach einem Raum, hell durchflutet mit Sonnenlicht, jedoch angenehm klimatisiert. Nach einem Zimmerservice, den man bedenkenlos anrufen konnte, ohne gleich Angst zu haben mit einer Salmonellenvergiftung oder schlimmeren im Krankenhaus zu landen.   
Wo das Essen nicht schon weglief, sobald es merkte was ihm drohte.

Was zum Henker hatte ihn nur bewogen hierher zu kommen?

Er hatte doch genau gewusst, was ihn erwartet. 

Sand. Sand. Und nochmals Sand.  
Hitze. Hitze. Und nochmals Hitze.

Also, warum saß er hier?  
Und nicht in seinem kühlen Büro in Domino- City?

Ganz einfach, weil dieser Möchtegern- Pharao ihn darum gebeten hatte.  
Aber er hatte auch nicht ahnen können, dass er in so einer Absteige landen würde. Er, Seto Kaiba, in so einer heruntergekommenen Kaschemme. Da hatte Yami aber eine Menge gutzumachen.

Seto wagte es seinen Arm zu erheben und ihn nach dem Prospekt des sogenannten Hotels auszustrecken. Wenn es schon nicht die Versprechungen hielt, die es machte, so konnte es doch wenigstens als Fächer zweckentfremdet werden. Gut, es machte nicht so viel her wie ein Ventilator oder wie ein Sklave der fächelt, doch für jetzt müsste es genügen. 

Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer.  
Er sehnte sich danach, sich einfach langzulegen.   
Doch er traute dem Bett nicht.   
Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er noch nicht mal ein gutes Gefühl, auf ihm zu sitzen.   
Er nahm auch nur die äußerste Ecke des Bettes in Anspruch.  
Und trotzdem fühlte er sich schon durch und durch dreckig.

Hinzu kam, dass er das Klima einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt war.   
Und so trug die Hitze ihr übriges dazu bei, ihn noch schläfriger zu machen, als er ohnehin schon war. 

Der Zeitpunkt ihres Treffens war schon längst vorüber.   
Doch die stickige Brühe in seinem Zimmer sorgte auch dafür, dass sein Zorn nicht allzu hell loderte. 

Warum sprang er auch wie ein verliebter Narr, wenn dieser kleine Zwerg von Pharao nach ihm rief? Na gut, so klein war Yami nicht, doch Seto überragte ihn trotz allem immer noch um Haupteslänge. 

Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das Telefonat mit Yami.  
Dieser befand sich nämlich gerade in Ägypten, was auch immer er da wollte, und hatte ihn gebeten nach zu kommen. Zum einen käme er endlich zu seinem Urlaub und sie könnten wie damals eine Spritztour auf dem Nil machen.

Nun, der Gedanke an eine neuerliche Nilfahrt hatte ausgereicht Seto davon zu überzeugen, dass K.C. wenige Tage ohne ihn überleben würde. Er war wohl so sehr in Erinnerungen an die vergangene Fahrt verloren gewesen, dass er Yami wohl nur noch mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte. 

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er in dieser elenden Spelunke gelandet war. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Yami ausgerechnet DAS hier als ihren Treffpunkt gewählt hatte. Schließlich konnte Seto dem Kleinen doch schon so was wie guten Geschmack zugestehen. Also hatte er sich achselzuckend in sein Schicksal gefügt. In der irrigen Annahme, dass Yami schon bald kommen und alles erklären würde. 

Nun ja, jetzt saß er schon geschlagene vier Stunden in dieser glühenden Hitze. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, knallte die Sonne geradezu auf sein Zimmer. Und er war sich sicher, schon bald gar zu sein. Ein Gourmetkoch hätte bestimmt bald seine helle Freude an ihm. 

Jetzt halfen selbst die kümmerlichen Luftzüge seines improvisierten Fächers nicht mehr. 

Oh ja, Yami hatte eine Menge gutzumachen.  
Nachdem er ihn zur Sau gemacht hatte.

Langsam driftete er wohl ins Delirium über.   
Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand nach seinem Geist griff.   
Suchend nach ihm tastete.   
Und er meinte so etwas wie erleichterte Freude zu spüren, als der Eindringling ihn als den erkannt hatte, der er nun mal war. 

Stunden später, wie ihm schien, knallte die Tür seines Zimmers mit ganzer Wucht an die Wand. Wenn ihn nicht alles täusche, hatten sogar die Angeln geknirscht. 

Jemand kniete sich vor ihm.

Seit wann saß er denn auf dem Boden?

Setzte eine Wasserflasche an seine spröden Lippen und zwang ihn sanft in kleinen Schlucken das kühle Nass zu sich zu nehmen. Doch viel zu schnell entzog es ihm die wohlschmeckende Nässe auch wieder. 

„Was machst du bloß für Sachen?“, hörte er jemanden liebevoll fragen. 

Dann nahm ihn jemand auf den Arm und trug ihn aus dem Dreckloch fort.

Da er sich sicher und geborgen in den Armen des Anderen fühlte, gestattete er es sich einzuschlafen. Ihm würde schon nichts passieren.   
Da war er sich sicher.

Entspannt lehnte er sich in der Wanne zurück.   
Spürte die angenehme Kühle des Wassers um sich herum.   
Und er war sich sicher, dass nichts mehr von dem Dreck seiner vorherigen Bleibe an ihm haftete.

„Wie bist du denn da gelandet?“, erkundigte sich Yami amüsiert, während er sich am Wannenrand niederließ. 

„Hattest du nicht was davon gesagt, dass wir uns im ‚Palace’ treffen würden?“

Verwundert blickte Yami auf:

„Nein, ich sprach vom ‚Egypt Palace’.“ 

„Da schien ich wohl was überhört zu haben.“

Leichte Röte überzog Setos Wangen. 

Was Yami dazu veranlasste schelmisch zu fragen:

„Und wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?“

Seto zog es vor zu schweigen.  
Doch der tiefere Rotton in seinem Gesicht sprach für sich.

Dunkel lachte Yami auf.  
Er konnte sich ganz gut denken, was Seto abgelenkt haben mochte.   
Konnte er sich doch selber ganz gut an besagte Fahrt erinnern.

„Du, können wir nicht auf die Flussfahrt verzichten? Ich hab’ ehrlich gesagt mein Bedarf an sommerliche Hitze gedeckt. Und würde klimatisierte Räumlichkeiten einer drückend heißen Kajüte den Vorzug geben.“

Wieder blitzte es schelmisch in Yamis Augen auf.   
Doch diesmal war der Schalk mit etwas gepaart, was Seto wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Der Jüngere tauchte seine Hand ins Wasser:

„Dagegen hätt’ ich nichts einzuwenden.“

Und brachte Seto dazu gegen seine Lippen zu seufzen.


End file.
